1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf cart enclosures and more particularly to a weatherproof golf cart enclosure assembly that is secured to the chassis of an existing golf cart, where the assembly provides a complete enclosure around the golf cart passengers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf carts are often used to transport golfers and their clubs around a golf course. Golf carts may also be used for other functions, but are generally used for transporting passengers and some form of baggage. Typically, a golf cart includes a cabin, having a seating area, which houses the controls of the golf cart. The golf cart usually also provides a roof secured to a frame structure above the passengers. The common golf cart usually has open sides allowing the passengers to easily step in and out of the golf cart. These common golf carts do not provide any protection from weather conditions such as rain, wind and excessive exposure to the sun. Many golf covers exist that may be secured to an existing golf cart frame to protect the passenger cabin of the golf cart. The following patent documents disclose existing golf cart covers as well as vehicle cabin enclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,609 issued on Jul. 24, 1984 to Zinno, C. H. discloses a self-propelled wheelchair vehicle. The wheelchair vehicle includes a frame superstructure that is welded onto the chassis of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694 issued on Sep. 27, 1988 to Gerber, C. E. discloses a golf cart enclosure that may be secured to an existing golf cart. The enclosure includes a roof panel having a configuration corresponding to the configuration of the roof structure of the golf cart, and a plurality of front, rear and side panels suspended from the roof panel. The roof panel provides a peripheral hem that allows each suspended panel to be folded and rolled upwardly and tucked under the roof panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,714 issued on Jun. 12, 1990 to Chance, H. discloses a demountable door for a golf cart. The demountable door provides a slidable clear plastic door that is mounted to either side of a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,340 issued on Mar. 2, 1993 to Nuscher, E. H. discloses a golf cart rear roof unit. The roof unit is a canopy assembly that extends rearwardly from the roof of a golf cart to protect the rear baggage area of the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,275 issued on Jun. 8, 1993 to Ridge, W. discloses a golf cart cover. The cover provides a flexible enclosure that covers an entire golf cart. The enclosure includes a plurality of panels that are secured to one another by zippers. Individual panels may be rolled up to open certain portions of the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,235 issued on May 10, 1994 to Seymour et al. discloses a golf cart weather shield. The weather shield comprises a waterproof, flexible enclosure that completely surrounds the roof and sides of a golf cart. The enclosure includes a plurality of panels that are sewn together and cover the entire golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,118 issued on Feb. 28, 1995 to Welborn, R. B. discloses an aluminum framed vinyl enclosure for golf carts. The enclosure provides vinyl swinging doors having aluminum frames that are secured to the existing frame of a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,183 issued on Nov. 21, 1995 to Hahn, K. S. discloses a clean air operator enclosure for a commercial sprayer. The operator enclosure includes a frame having four vertical uprights that are secured at their bottom ends to a vehicle chassis. A horizontal cover assembly is secured to the top ends of the vertical uprights. A plurality of glass panels is disposed in the upper portion of the frame, leaving an opening along the lower portion of the frame for improved ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,018 issued on Nov. 18, 1997 to Simpson, J. A. discloses a protective cover for golf bags on a golf cart. The cover comprises a clear vinyl sheet that is secured to the roof of a golf cart by metal snaps. The cover provides a hook at is bottom end for securing the bottom portion of the cover to the rear of the golf cart to cover the baggage area of the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,317 issued on Aug. 4, 1998 to Nation, R. discloses a dual paneled golf cart enclosure. The enclosure comprises a plurality of panels. The panels comprise a combination of vinyl or plastic panels and mesh panels. The panels are secured to an enclosure top panel that is mounted over the existing roof of a golf cart. The panels are suspended from the top panel and cover the front, rear and sides of the golf cart. Depending on the weather conditions some or all of the front, rear and side panels may be rolled up to open the enclosure. The mesh panels allow air to enter into the enclosure while preventing insects from entering the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,615 issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to Showalter, J. M. discloses a golf cart enclosure and windshield bracket. The device comprises a bracket that is secured to the windshield frame of a golf cart. The bracket has a rail member for receiving a golf cart enclosure panel and a golf cart windshield. The bracket retains the panel and the windshield adjacent to the golf cart windshield frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,134 issued on Dec. 28, 1999 to Weston, A. G. discloses a portable golf cart weather shield system. The system includes a front windshield portion, a rear windshield portion and a golf club compartment cover. The weather shield system is made from a flexible, transparent, waterproof material that may be rolled up for storage. The system is secured to an existing golf cart roof to protect the driver of the cart and the golf clubs in the back of the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,447 issued on Mar. 27, 2001 to Nation, R. F. discloses a golf cart frame enclosure attachment device. The device secures an enclosure to the roof of a golf cart. The device has a sleeve that wraps around the frame of the golf cart roof and is secured by a zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,745 issued on Aug. 21, 2001 to Wilson discloses a golf cart enclosure. The golf cart screen assembly comprises two frame assemblies for attachment to either side of an existing golf cart. The frame assemblies define doorways for receiving doors that slide along a bottom rail of each frame assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,916 issued on Oct. 8, 2002 to Mizuta, F. discloses a utility vehicle. The vehicle is provided with a load carrying platform at a rear portion of the vehicle. A cabin frame is mounted around the driver's seat on the chassis of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,304 issued on Apr. 15, 2003 to Connor et al. discloses a golf cart cover. The golf cart cover is removably affixed to an attached frame and the existing roof support members of a golf cart. The attached frame comprises an upper frame, door posts and at least one removable door. The door may be stored in two positions on the frame or removed from the frame.
United Kingdom Patent Application 2 129 745 published on May 23, 1984 discloses a road vehicle with a removable load bearing superstructure. The load bearing superstructure comprises a frame that is secured to the rear chassis of a vehicle.
European Patent Application 0 237 494 published on Sep. 16, 1987 discloses a vehicle superstructure for a camper that may be secured to the chassis of a vehicle.
The patent documents listed above describe golf cart covers that may be secured to an existing golf cart frame. None of the above inventions, however, disclose a complete enclosure including a support frame, a roof, front and rear windshields and side doors that may be fitted to the chassis of an existing golf cart.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf cart enclosure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.